Life at College
by MuffinGirl0318
Summary: Sakura was the perfect student, with the perfect record, who never did anything wrong; however, that, was all going to change once she met him.


**A/N:** Yay! Finally my first chapter story! I'm excited… hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be mine… :P

**Summary: **Sakura was the perfect student, with the perfect record, who never did anything wrong; however, that, was all going to change once she met _him_.

xXxXxXxXx

**Life at College**

Ch. 1: Introducing Chicken Butt

Every day was just the same old same old for Sakura Haruno.

She was the girl with the perfect grades, she never ditched school, and she never ever got into any kind of trouble.

Sakura's life was simple and orderly. She never did anything else accept school, volunteer work, and more school.

Of course she wasn't a _complete_ loser. She had friends. Well more like 3 _best_ friends, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. She had known each of them for a _very_ long time.

In high school, they all went their separate ways.

Hinata was an artist. She could paint like Picasso and her writings were just incredible.

Ino was an actress. She was always the dramatic one and acting was her calling. She was always so good at it; we all knew she'd be famous someday.

Tenten was the sports girl. You could give her any sport to play and she could do it. There wasn't a sport she couldn't master.

And Sakura, the medic, was going to be the best doctor out there. She had a passion for medicine and couldn't wait to go to med school, so she could become a real doctor and not just volunteer.

These four girls were very different, yet they never split apart. Still, just like when they were little, every weekend they'd be together. These girls were inseparable.

However, even with her 3 best friends and her passion for medicine, Sakura always felt this pain in the pit of her stomach. It was a pain that told her she was missing something, but she couldn't figure out what this something was. That is until _he _came into her life.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Why was her head throbbing so much? Why did she feel so sore all over her body? Why did she feel like she was going to puke? Why? Why? Why? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything. All she knew was last night she was being dragged somewhere by her friends. She also remembered something about a chicken butt?

Wanting to find out why she felt this way and what exactly happened the night before, Sakura slowly began to sit up, but something was stopping her. She was tangled up in something and that something was rather warm. It was like a gigantic fuzzy warm teddy bear. She finally gave in and snuggled up close to it, but it moved.

'Wait… teddy bears don't move…' Yes, she was defiantly sure of this. At this thought her eyes shot open.

It was then she noticed something wrapped around her pulling her tighter and someone's legs tangled up with hers.

Suddenly, the whole night flashed back into her head.

_Last night…_

_Ino, Hinata, and Tenten wanted her to have fun for once in her life since in a week they would be starting school, college to be exact. Since she was going to be majoring to become a doctor, she wouldn't have many opportunities to just relax and have a good time._

_They thought it would be fun to go to a club. They couldn't drink, they weren't exactly legal; however, that didn't mean they couldn't have fun. And that's precisely what she needed._

_Just 10 minutes after they arrived at the club, she was already left alone. Ino went to dance with some guys, Tenten said she was going to go play pool, and Hinata just disappeared._

_So there she was, just sitting at the bar, and this was supposed to be HER night of fun. The bartender turned to her and asked her if she wanted a drink. She took one look at the menu full of alcoholic drinks. She was about to just order a glass of water, when she saw 'wipeout punch' on the menu. She didn't know any better, so just thinking it was normal punch, so ordered it._

_After a couple of them, more like 6, she was feeling a little woozy. On the other hand, she felt so alive._

_She was about to order another 'punch' when she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around only to be greeted by the finest man she had ever seen. He said something she couldn't make out and started leading her to the dance floor (A/N: I'm guessing you loose your senses a little when you're wasted)._

_Normally, she would have pulled away, but this was her night of fun. Plus, she was so wasted to even care. They stared dancing. Then dancing turned into grinding and grinding turned into groping. Before they knew it, they were back at her apartment._

Ok, so back to reality. Sakura knew three things. 1) She was in bed with some stranger she picked up at a bar (it freaked her out a little being the first time she had ever done something like this). 2) Wipeout punch is not a good drink for minors; boy was that going to be a nasty hangover. 3) She may have had sex with this chicken butt haired stranger (Did she _seriously_ just loose her virginity to a guy with bird ass hair?! Ugh).

She slowly untangled herself from his grip and started looking for her clothes. Luckily he was a heavy sleeper. Finally she found her clothes and managed to get dressed. Now she just had to deal with the guy currently asleep in her bed and the massive headache she had from her first hangover.

Scared to deal with this guy now, she decided to tackle the hang over first. She went to the kitchen, trying to find anything she could take to get rid of the pounding in her head.

"Aspirin's good for hangovers. Coffee works too." Sakura jumped, not expecting him to be awake.

"Oh, um, ok. Thanks." She was so nervous, but she knew she had to deal with this sooner or later.

'Oh why couldn't I be like Ino, she's probably done this before.' She thought.

"So, um, uh." She was drawing a blank.

"Sasuke."

"Oh right, Sasuke. I actually have to be somewhere."

"Hn." He smirked. "Really."

"Yes _really._ So if you don't mind." She said walking him to the door.

"Yeah, whatever." With that he left and she quickly shut the door behind him.

She couldn't believe what she did. This was Sakura and she never acted so… so… sluty, for a lack of a better term. What would her friends think of her?

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

It was Monday morning. Just two days after her 'incident.' The one she was _trying_ to forget about it. It was the first day of classes. Sakura Haruno was officially a college student, a college student that was going to be late. LATE!

This was not good. She had never been late to anything in her whole life. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She had never sprinted so much in one day. Luckily for her, she made it just in the nick of time.

Just as the professor walked in, she spotted her three friends and quickly took a seat next to them.

'Who's the hottie?' Ino wrote, passing the note to Sakura.

'How should I know? And who?' Sakura wrote, looking around and passing the note back to Ino.

'The guy two rows down and two to the left of me. The one with the chicken butt hair.' She passed the note back to Sakura.

'Holy fucking mother of-' She thought.

_BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!_

She quickly turned to her friends and gave them that look. You know, the one that screams 'fuck fuck fuck' and says basically you're screwed. Then, she mouthed 'It's him' and pointed towards her chicken butt haired friend, oh yeah Sasuke wasn't it? They gave her one of those 'oooh, now I get it' nods. They had understood her perfectly because she had told them the other day about her little 'affair.'

Sakura hurriedly grabbed her books and practically darted for the door. It was then when she hit something and fell back onto her butt. She looked up and saw nothing other than those eyes. Those onyx eyes were gripping. It was like they were staring into her soul. She couldn't help but to stare back into them.

"Hn. So we meet again."

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Ok, so I originally posted this chapter with a different ending; however, I didn't like it with what I wanted to write next. So I cut if off shorter than intended. I will try and update as soon as I can.

Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks :]


End file.
